


A Walk in the Park

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 488Request: @etude-bolide: Could you write a fic where the reader is walking with someone (it doesn't matter which character you use) and they intentionally trip the reader just so that they can catch them in their arms?? Thank you so much! Your writing's lovely, by the way





	A Walk in the Park

“Come on pleeeeaaaassssseeee!” you begged Sam and Dean.  
“No (Y/N) we’re not coming.” Dean huffs sitting down with a beer in hand.  
“I’m beat (Y/N), sorry.” Sam gives you his adorable puppy eyes and you pout.  
“Guys it’s just a walk. I’m not asking you to run.”  
“I will attend your walk with you (Y/N).” Cas says appearing in the room.  
“Really?!” you ask excitedly, turning to face him.  
“Yes, where did you want to go?”  
“There’s this park about a mile away with a nice trail.”  
Tapping your head, Cas zaps you both to the beginning of the trail. You smile happily, as you begin to walk side by side.   
“Thank you Cas”  
“You’re welcome, but for what are you thanking me for?”  
“Coming with me, I didn’t want to be alone.”  
He smiles at you, as you smile back. Both of you taking your time enjoying the view. You stop him a few times along the way, pointing excitedly at things such as a Doe and its fawn, or some bees on a flower. He did the same thing to you, stopping occasionally to point at stuff. He pointed out a particularly beautiful rose among a thorny bush, to which you commented you wished you had brought your photography camera. Of course him being the sweet angel he was, snapped it up for you causing you to kiss his cheek. You snap a few photos at a few angles, missing the way his cheeks flush after you kissed him. You continue to snap photos as the two of you continue your walk, snapping a few of him as well.  
It isn’t till on your way back, Cas makes his move unbeknownst to you. Your foot hit something and you felt yourself falling. You let out a noise of surprise and throw your hands out to catch yourself. However you don’t hit the ground, instead you feel a strong arm around your waist stopping the fall as Cas pulls you against his chest.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yea I think so, Thank you for saving me.”  
“You’re Welcome.”  
You smile softly, before going to pull away. Cas makes a noise of displeasure at you actions, so instead you turn in his arms to face him. Camera hanging from your neck, between your two bodies you wrap your arms around his neck. You lean in carefully, and brush your lips over his. He reacts immediately making the kiss deeper, his hands squeezing your hips. Eventually you pull away breathless, face flushed slightly, and lips swollen from his kiss.   
Together you walk hand in hand back to the beginning of the trail, perfectly content just being together. Back at the beginning Cas kisses you again before asking you to go out with him. You of course say yes and he whisks you away for a night of fun. As it turns out him tripping you wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
